A Twist of Fate
by SeyoukaiStar
Summary: Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger!Sasuke has killed Orochimaru,and Sasuke and Sakura reunite.Will they become enemies, or will they break the shinobi rules and once again fall in love?Read to find out!SasuSaku SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**Let The Story Begin!**

**---------------------------------------------**

"You're late!"Tsunade yelled.Sakura bowed her head in shame."Sorry, Tsuande-shishou."She apoligized."Please forgive me."Sakura added.Tsunde sighed."...Just go treat your patient."Tsunade said.Sakura nodded and hurried off.Once she got to room 159, she sighed.She hesitantly opened the door.

'I really hate this patient.He's such a pervert!'She thought.**I swear if he dare touches me again, he's gonna have more than just a broken leg!Shannaro!**Inner Sakura thought.Sakura grimaced at the memory.She was broke out of her thoughts when she heard and ever so annoying voice.

"Sakura!"Her patient said.Sakura almost scowled."I am your docter, sir.So please call me Haruno-san."Sakura said.The patient laughed."Your so funny, Sakura babe."He said.Sakura's eye twitched ever so lightly.She picked up his clip board and read over it.A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"After today, you will be free to go home, fushigora-san."Sakura said.Fushigora frowned."Awww, really?I'll miss you, Sakura babe."He said.Sakura's eye twitched, again.**He better stop calling us that if he knows what's good for him!**Sakura ignored her."Same here."Sakura said, sarcasm clear in her voice.

Fugimore smirked."Well, if that's how you feel, Sakura babe, then I'll just keep breaking bones, and then we can see eachother everyday!"He said.Sakura's brow furrowed."Heh heh.Please, **don't**."Sakura said.Fushigora just winked.Sakura thought she was going to puke.

She shook her head."Now, Fushigora-san, I am going to take off your cast."She said."So just stay still.We don't want to go through what we went through last time."She added.Fushimora just smiled.Sakura didn't trust him.She got close enough to take off his cast.She kept her eyes on him, not letting her gaurd down, not even for a second.

She removed the cast with ease and began healing his leg."Mmmm, I like your touch, Sakura babe."Fushigora purred.Sakura almost gagged.She sighed, trying to remain calm.After she healed him, she went back to his clip board.Which means she turned around, her back facing him.

Bad mistake, Sakura.

As soon as she felt his hand brush against her backside, she turned around, fire burning in her eyes.Fushigora gave her his 'innocent' eyes.Sakura clenched, and unclenched her fist."Fushigora-san."Sakura said through cleanched teeth."What have I told you about touching me, at all?!?"She said.

Fushigora shrugged."You know I don't listen to well, Sakura babe.But I do watch your lips closely.And some other parts of your body that I guess you wouldn't want me to mention."He said."Ahhhhhhh!I can't take it anymore!"Sakura screamed.Fushigora watched in horror as Sakura took a needle and stuck it through his arm.

The man fell unconsicious shortly after."Sakura-san!"Shizune said as she opened the door."Yes, Shizune?"Sakura asked."I-I heard a scream.Is everything okay?"She asked.Sakura smiled."Yes, everything is okay, Shizune.Fushigora-san is just resting now so..."Sakura held her index finger up to her lips."Shhhh."

Shizune held disbelief in her eyes, but nodded and shut the door anyways.Sakura almost laughed.'I'm finally free of this pervert!No more 30 year old pervert!'Sakura thought."Woohoo!"She said and jumped for joy.**...Outer, I think you're going crazy...**(No, Sakura didn't kill him!)

-----------------------------------

"Tsunade-san!"Said two male ninja as they barged into the Hokage's office."Orochimaru is dead!"One of them said.Tsunade almost spit out her coffee."W-what?"She asked."Look!"The other one said and handed her a peice of paper.Tsunade scanned it carefully.

"Uchiha Sasuke."Tsunade whispered."Yes!Uchiha killed Orochimaru!Apparently, Orochimaru was his mentor, and I guess Uchiha just turned on him!"A male ninja said.Tsunade's brow furrowed."Thank you.You are dismissed."Tsunade said.The two ninja bowed and left her office.

"Shizune!"Tsunade called."Y-yes, Tsunade-san!"Shizune said as she hurried into her office."Get me Sakura."Tsunade instructed.Shizune nodded and ran out the door.Tsunade sighed and rested her head on her hands.

-----------------------------------

Sakura walked down to the Hokage's office quickly.'Shizune sounded pretty urgent.I wonder what Tsunade wants me to do that's so important...'Her thoughts trailed off as she reached her door."Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"Sakura asked as she opened her door.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and sighed."Sakura..."She started.Sakura became worried.Tsunade was always strait to the point.Why was she hesitating?"What's the matter, Shishou?"Sakura asked.Tsunade cleared her throatt.She beckoned for Sakura to come closer.

Sakura did as instructed and stood in front of her desk."...That patient that you couldn't remember..."She started.Sakura nodded, waiting for her to go on."He...The reason you couldn't remember him was because he erased your memory."Sakura's eyes widen."Okay...what's so impor-"She started but was cut off."He was a student of Orochimaru."Tsunade said.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat."...W-what?"She said."I think he was going to hurt you or worse.Orochimaru wanted to destroy this village, so he sent your patient to kill you.Somehow, that would help the destruction of Konoha.But your patient must of fell...in love with you, Sakura.And so he didn't kill you."Tsunade said.

Sakura had an OMG face as Tsunade informed her all of this."And now, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru."Sakura gasped."Do you remember him?"Tsunade said as she showed her the picture on the paper that the two ninja have just recently given her.

Sakura looked at the picture closely.'I've...seen his face before...'Sakura thought.**...He's soooooooooo hot!**Inner Sakura started to drool."I kinda remember him.I've definently seen his face before."Sakura said."But why are you telling me this?"She asked.

Tsunade sighed."I think you loved him, Sakura."Tsunade said.Sakura blinked.'That still doesn't really answer my question...'Sakura thought."I want you, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi to go and investigate what happened.You will be their medic nin."Tsunade said.Sakura hesitantly nodded.

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:My first chapter of A Twist of Fate is finished!Woohoo!Sasuke will be in the next chappie, so don't worry!Do you think Sasuke should be cold to her at first, or nice?Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**Let The Story Begin!**

-------------------------------------------

Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru stood in front of the Hokage's desk.Tsunade cleared her throat, awakening the shinobi out of their thoughts."This is an S-rank mission, so don't let your gaurd down at anytime.I'm sure, since this only happened two days ago, that there will be dangerous ninja still lurking around.

"You will also probably see Sasuke Uchiha.If he poses as a threat, do everything in your power to kill him.If not, then bring him to our village.He is a criminal now, so we must punish him for the crimes he has commited.Don't let your emotions get in the way of this..."Tsunade said, glancing at Sakura."He is the enemy, nothing more.Now, good luck.I trust you won't let me down.You are dismissed."Tsunade finished.

The shinobi nodded and went out the door, except for Sakura, who stayed right where she was.Naruto gave a worried glance at her, she just smiled."Go on.I just need to talk to Tsunade-shishou for a sec."Sakura said.Naruto smiled, but hesitated before leaving the two alone.

"Sakura..."Tsunade started."Don't be worried about me, Shishou.I just want to ask why you're sending me on this mission?"Sakura asked.Tsunade sighed."You are the second best medic in Konoha.I would go instead, but..."

"I understand, Shishou."Sakura said.Tsunade smiled."You are a very strong kunoichi, Sakura, I know you won't disappoint me."Tsunade said.Sakura smiled at her mentor."I won't, Shishou."She said before nodding and walking out the door.Tsunade sighed.'Be careful, Sakura...'

------------------------------------------

**Heh!'Don't let your emotions get in the way of this'.Yeah right.We don't even remember the guy, so what's to worry about?**Inner Sakura thought.Sakura didn't reply.'What if I do remember when I see him...?'Sakura was apparently very worried about this mission.

Inner Sakura sighed.**Don't worry, Outer...**'What if I fall in love with him again and betray all my friends!?!'**Outer...**Sakura ignored her Inner self and kept walking down to her apartmaent.'What if he tricks me again?!?'**Outer...!**'Oh no...what if-'**OUTER!Calm down!Nothing is going to happen between you two!I WON'T let anything between you two!**Inner Sakura assured her.

'...okay...'Sakura thought.Inner Sakura just rolled her eyes.Sakura stopped at the front door of her apartment.She put her key in and opened the door.Something caught her eye as she walked into her small apartment.A peice of paper.Someone had come into her apartment, and left a note.

Sakura looked around, putting her gaurd up in case they were still here.She calmed dow some when she knew she was the only one there.She walked over to the paper and read it carefully.

_Sakura,_

_I've heard that you're going to go on a mission tomorrow to investigate Orochimaru's death.I suggest you don't.If you do, you will be killed by sound nin, and possibly me..._

Sakura's eyes widened.'How does this person know who I am?'She wondered.She soon found her answer as she read the very last words of the letter, the person's name.

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

Her heartbeat sped up."Sasuke...Uchiha."She whispered.Her eyes were full of horror as she read the note over and over again.'...killed by him.So at least I know he doesn't have feelings for me, anymore.'Sakura thought.'Inner...?Why are you so quiet?'She thought to her Inner Persona.**...I'm speechless...Uhhh, no, no.He can't scare us!We are going on that mission tomorrow, AND we are going to beat him to a bloody pulp!**Inner Sakura thought.

Sakura didn't reply.She decided to eat dinner and then go to bed early.But she couldn't sleep.'He must be a very skilled ninja...I don't think we can beat him...'**Are you kidding?!?Kakashi is one of the most skilled jounin in Konoha and he has the Sharingan, Shikamaru is very smart I mean he has an IQ of over 200 for petes sake!Naruto knows some strong jutsu and he never gives up, and you are very smart and super strong and the second best medic in Konoha.You are the apprentice of Tsunade!**Inner Sakura argued.Sakura smiled.'Yeah, I guess you're right...'Sakura thought as she finally drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kakashi were at the Gates of Konoha, prepared to leave for Orogature.They all wore their ANBU uniforms, except for Kakashi, who wore his jounin uniform.Sakura put on her mask.It was in the shape of a cat head, no whiskers, and a pink outline around the eyes.

Naruto wore a mask in the shape of a fox head.it had three whiskers on the sides, and an orange outline of the whole face.Shikamaru wore a mask in the shape of a wolf.It had a red outline around the eyes, and the whole face itself was grey.

'...Maybe I should of shown Tsunade or Kakashi that note...'Sakura thought.**Uggghhh!Will you shut up about that note already?!**Sakura rolled her eyes.'Yeah, that was very assuring.'She thought.Inner Sakura grumbled.

"Heh, I can't wait til I show that teme just how strong I really am!Then he'll know not to mess with me or my friends!"Naruto says as they walked out of the gates."Don't underestimate him, Naruto.Remember, he's an Uchiha."Kakashi said, reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"What's so special about Uchihas?"Naruto asked."Well, for one thing, they have the Sharingan.So don't look them in the eyes.And, the Uchiha clan was one of the most powerful clan in Konoha."Kakashi replied."Eh!You mean he was born in Konoha.And how come I've never hear of this clan?!"Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed."Yes, he was born in Konoha.Orochimaru must've bitten him at an early age.And after Sasuke killed the Uchiha clan, he went to train under Orochimaru."Kakashi said."He killed his entire clan!?"Naruto exclaimed."Ugghhh, will you shut up already?This mission is already so troublesome, and I don't want to hear you yapping the entire trip there."Shikamaru said.Naruto pouted.

'...He didn't kill the Uchiha clan...'Sakura thought.**Hmmm?How do you know that?**Inner Sakura questioned.Sakura mentally shrugged.'I just do.'**...riiiight...**Inner Sakura said.Sakura rolled her eyes."...Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked."What?"Sakura said, coming out of her thoughts.

"You've been really quiet since yesterday.Is something wrong?"Naruto said."...No, I'm fine Naruto.Don't worry about me."Sakura assured him.Naruto smiled and turned back around.And so, they continued on their way, Naruto talking about radom things, Kakashi reading his book, Shikamaru thinking this was so troublesome, and Sakura keeping to herself, occasionally talking to Inner Sakura.

----------------------------------

(four days later)

"S-so this is it?"Naruto asked, looking at the village before him.It was kinda scary looking, and grey.Every house had a snake sign over their doors."Yes, Naruto, this is it."Kakashi said, putting his book away."But this isn't where we are going.We need to find Orochimaru's castle."He added.

The three ANBU nodded.They splitted up and went into different directions, looking for his castle.If one of them were to find it, they would set off a firework to signal the others.Sakura jumped trough the trees, masking her chakra in case other shinobi were outside, even though it was in the middle of the night.

After some hours, Shikamaru found the castle and set off a firework.The other three ninja saw the signal and started going torwards its direction.'At least it isn't very far from here.'Sakura thought.She soon stopped though as she felt a very strong chakra.

"Show yourself!"She said.She knew the other ninja already knew where she was, since it was almost right in front of her.Slowly, a man stepped out of the shadows, his red Sharingan eyes glowing from the moonlight.Sakura almost gasped.'Uchiha Sasuke!'**...Uh oh...**

**-----------------------------------------**

**A/N:Yes, it's a cliffhanger.Hehehe.If anyone's wondering why Shikamaru is there, it's because he was Team 7's other member, since Sasuke wasn't there and all.I don't really know or like Sai, so I chose Shikamaru.Please review.I do except constructive crititism, but not stupid flames.BYE BYE!Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**Recap:**"Show yourself!"She said.She knew the other ninja already knew where she was, since it was almost right in front of her.Slowly, a man stepped out of the shadows, his red Sharingan eyes glowing from the moonlight.Sakura almost gasped.'Uchiha Sasuke!'**...Uh oh...**

**--------------------------------------------**

Sakura backed up a little.'Is...is he going to try and kill me?'She wondered, her mind wandering back to the note.Sasuke didn't move.He looked at her up and down, trying to determine who it is, since Sakura was wearing a mask.Then he noticed her pink hair.**OMG, it's Sakura!**Inner Sasuke thought.Sasuke mentally grimaced.He didn't want to kill her.'Three months.It's been three months since I left and wiped her memory.Does she remember me, yet?'Sasuke thought.

**Let's just make a run for it!I don't think she'll come after us.**Inner Sasuke suggested.Sasuke wasn't listening though.His eyes bored into Sakura's.Sakura quickly averted her eyes, knowing the consenquences(sp?) of looking into the Sharingan.'What is he waiting for?Does he want me to make the first move...?'Sakura thought.

She shook her head a little.'I need to fight him, wether I want to or not!'She pulled out a kunai and aimed it at his head.Sasuke only first noticed this when she threw it.He dodged, barely.The kunai had grazed his cheek.He winced.Sakura charged at Sasuke head on and threw a punch.

Sasuke tried to block it with his hand, but once her fist connected with his palm, he was sent to the ground.Sakura pulled out another kunai and threw it at his neck.Sasuke disappeared before it hit him, though.Sakura looked around franticly, trying to determine where he was.

She suddenly gasped as he reappeared in front of her.She squeezed her eyes shut as his hand extended.She waited for the impact, but it never came.Instead, he removed her mask.Sakura opened her eyes and saw the Uchiha standing there, looking a little taken back.**Told ya it was her!Now let's get out of here!**

Sakura almost blushed.**He's even cuter up close!**Inner Sakura gawked.Sakura backed up a little.'Why is he...?'Sakura raised her eyebrow."What are you doing?"She said, harshly.She didn't want to, since she thinks she might of liked this guy, but it was too dangerous to show weakness of any kind, even in your voice.

Sasuke seemed even more taken back by her harsh tone, but he didn't show it."Leave."He said.He also wasn't going to show any weakness.Sakura glared at him.He glared back.**Ugghh, it's not a competition!Can we please get out of here, already?!**Inner Sasuke said.

Then, Sakura threw a punch.Sasuke dodged it easily.He grabbed her arm, turned her around, and put it behind her back."Leave, kunoichi."He whispered in her ear.Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp."Let go of me, Uchiha!"She spat.Sasuke grabbed her other arm and pinned it behind her back, his grip harsh and firm.

"I said let go of me, you evil son of a-"Sasuke pinned her to the ground.Sakura inhaled sharply."Watch your mouth, kunoichi."He said dangerously.Sakura continued to squirm."Who are you here with?"Sasuke asked, his tone still harsh."Why should I tell the likes of you?!"Sakura said.

"Because I told you to."Sasuke said and smirked.Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.'Is he ever gonna let go of me?'She wondered.Tears started to form in her emerald eyes.She moved her head away so Sasuke wouldn't see her weakness.**Stop crying, Outer!Never show your weakness!**'But-'**No buts!Now, if he has any feelings whatsoever for you, then he wont kill you!**

Sakura thought this over.'Okay, I know what to do.'Sakura thought to her Inner self."Sasuke-kun."She said, trying to hit his weak spot.Sasuke mentally cringed at the fimiliar suffix she added on his name.**Does she remember?**His Inner self wondered.But Sasuke wasn't buying it.'She can't remember that fast, it's impossible.'He thought.

"Please let go, it hurts."Sakura said in her softest tone.Sasuke had to admit that it hurt him a little to hear her say that, but he wasn't going to get caught in her trap."Hn."He said.Sakura's eyes widened as she suddenly had a flashback.She was in room 203 with Sasuke.He had said her name, though it was the first time they met.She asked him how he knew her name, and he just replied with a 'hn'.

Sasuke saw that she was staring into space, looking a bit startled.**...What'd you do to her?**Inner Sasuke said.'I didn't do anything to her!'Sasuke replied to his Inner self.Sakura then blinked.'What was that?'She wondered.**...Uhhh, a flashback, duh!**Inner Sakura answered.Sakura looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.'Am I remembering the thoughts that he had erased?'

---------------------------------------

"Where's Sakura-chan?!"Naruto yelled.He, Kakashi, and Shikamaru were at Orochimaru's castle, about to go in and face whatever's there."So troublesome..."Shikamaru said, although he did worry for Sakura's saftey."Do you think she ran into a sound nin, or Sasuke!?"Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto.Sakura is a skilled ANBU.She can handle a couple of sound nin."Kakashi reassured.Naruto's fears still weren't calmed, though.He loved Sakura with all his heart.If anything happened to her, he would be devastated.Kakashi sighed."Let's go in and invistagate, now.We can't wait forever."He said.

"But what about Sakura!?"Naruto said.Kakashi sighed again.He formed some hand signs and made Pakkun appear."Go find Sakura."Kakashi simply said.Pakkun nodded and started to run torwards Sakura's scent."If Sakura is in any trouble, Pakkun will come and tell us."Kakashi said to Naruto.Naruto nodded."Let's go in already."Shikamaru said.And so they did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter two complete!If any of you are wondering, Pakkun is Kakashi's little dog.Anyways, please review!No flames please, but I do except constructive crititism.BYE BYE, for now:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**---------------------------------------**

"Let go of me!"Sakura yelled.Sasuke still had her pinned down."Only if you leave."He replied.Sakura glared.'I could lie, but...he would probably notice I was, since I'm a horrible liar...'Sakura thought."Okay, I'll leave Otogature."Sakura said.Sasuke didn't look convinced.

"If you're lying, I'll have to kill you."He said.**...Liar...**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes."I'm not lying."Sakura said.**...Liar...**Inner Sakura thought.Sakura rolled her eyes, mentally of course.**What are you going to do when he lets go?Run to the castle?**Inner Sakura said.'...Yeah.'Sakura replied.

"Ummm...Are you going to let go now?"Sakura asked.Sasuke didn't move.Maybe messing with his cherry blossom will be fun..."I changed my mind."He said, his voice showing no emotion.**WHAT!?!**Inner Sakura yelled."What?"Sakura said, trying not to yell like her Innerself.

"I don't trust you, Haruno.I know you're lying."He said.Sakura almost shuddered.It's as if he knows too much about her.He knows her name, and he could tell when she was lying.'He knows a lot about me, and I don't know anything about him.Ugghhh!I'm so helpless...'Sakura thought.

"Listen, Uchiha, I know you killed Orochimaru and I'm just here to investigate."Sakura said."I know that."Sasuke said."Then what do you want from me!?!"She asked.Sasuke didn't reply."Tell me or let go!"She said.She began to struggle again.Sasuke was looking annoyed right about now.

"It's useless, Haruno.You can't break free from my grip.I'm much stronger than you."He said.She wasn't listening though.She kept squirming.Sasuke sighed."You're too weak.Stop it."He said.Sakura's eyes widened as another memory revealed itself.The memory was from when Sasuke and her had kissed, he pulled back, she thought he was just toying with her, she cried, and Inner Sakura told her that crying made her look weak.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, again.**There she goes and spaces out again.Do you think she does that often?Because if she was on a mission like this and spaced out, I think she would be killed instantly...**Inner Sasuke thought.And then, Sakura blinked.

**OMG, WE KISSED HIM?!?**Inner Sakura said."I just remembered.You..."Sakura started."...never did tell me why you pulled back."She continued.Somehow, Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about.Without thinking, he answered, "I didn't want to get in too deep."

Sakura almost smiled."It was just a mission, right?You didn't really want to fall in love."She said.But what she didn't know was that Sasuke really did fall in love with her.'She's regaining her memories of us.'Sasuke thought.Inner Sasuke smiled.**Well I, for one, am glad.I never did want her to forget us, anyways.**

Sakura then felt a familiar chakra.She looked up and saw Pakkun on a tree branch, looking slightly suprised.Sasuke looked to the chakra sorce and also found Pakkun.He immeadiatly let go of Sakura and teleported in front of him.Pakkun began to run, Sasuke following.

Unfortunatly for Pakkun, Sasuke was much faster.He soon caught up to the small dog and grabbed him."Stop!"Sakura said as she appeared behind Sasuke and put her arms around him.Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who was now trying to get him to free Pakkun.

As soon as Sasuke was distracted, Pakkun took avantage of it and bit Sasuke's hand.Sasuke winced and let go.Pakkun then proceeded to run back to Orochimaru's Castle.Sasuke was about to run after him, but Sakura kept her hold on him."Let go of me, Haruno."He said.Sakura shook her head.Sasuke scowled at her.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!"Sakura told him.Sasuke almost rolled his eyes."You're never supposed to admit that you care for your teammates.You're not even supposed to show emotion, you're only supposed to be professional."He said.Sakura glared, and then her eyes softened.

"I know that, but..."She trailed off.Sasuke then disappeared.Sakura gasped.'How did he-'Her thoughts were cut short, though, as Sasuke knocked her out.He caught her before she fell out of the tree.He looked to where Pakkun had run off.'The last thing I need is more pathetic ninja to fight...'He thought.He sighed and sat Sakura on a tree branch.

------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?!SASUKE WAS PINNING DOWN SAKURA-CHAN!?!"Naruto yelled inside the castle."Shhhh, Naruto!We still don't know who could be in here."Shikamaru said.Kakashi sighed."We're going to have to postpone the investigation.Right now, we've got to find Sakura."He said.

They nodded."Pakkun, show us where you last saw them."Kakashi said.Pakkun nodded and started to run out of the castle, the others following.'You have better not hurt Sakura-chan, Sasuke.'Naruto thought in rage.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N:chapter four complete!Please reveiw!No stupid flames please, but I do except constructive crititism.BYE BYE!Until the next chappie...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Pakkun arrived where Sakura had been knocked out."This is the last place I saw them.Sakura should be near by."Pakkun said."SAKURA-CHAN!"Naruto yelled, calling for the pink haired kunoichi."Shut up, Naruto.We still don't know if Uchiha is still here!"Shikamaru whispered.

"Oh, right."Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.And so, they split up, looking for their lost team mate.After a couple of hours, Naruto set off a firework.The others rushed to the signal, thinking that Naruto had found her."Did you find her?"Shikamaru asked.Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think she's here anymore..."He said.Kakashi sighed."Soon, it's going to be daylight outside.We better find a place to rest and come back tomorrow night and search some more."He said."But-"Naruto started."No buts, Naruto.I'm afraid it's all we can do, for now.And we can't afford to get caught by other Sound nin.If we don't find her tomorrow, we'll call for help."Kakashi said.Naruto looked as if he was about to protest, but Kakashi gave him a look that left no room for him to argue.Naruto sighed in defeat and said, "Fine."

---------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke hours later.Her emerald eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she saw was Sasuke Uchiha sitting in a chair beside her bedside, watching her.Sakura bolted up, but was soon pushed back down my Sasuke.She glared at him with rage-filled eyes."Where am I!?!"She demanded an answer.

"A house."Sasuke said bluntly.Sakura scowled."Listen, Uchiha-"She started, but was cut off by none other than Sasuke Uchiha."No, you listen to me, Haruno.I want you to shut your mouth and go back to Konoha."He said sternly.Sakura rolled her eyes."Why, on Earth, would I listen to you?"She asked.

Sasuke suddenly pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat.Sakura's eyes widened in fear.Sasuke smirked."That's why you should listen to me."He said.Sakura gritted her teeth.**I think it's best that you keep your mouth shut for now, Outer.**Inner Sakura said.Sakura mentally nodded.

Sasuke drew the kunai away from her neck, before he got out of his chair.Sakura blinked as he walked out the door.'Wonder where he's going...'Sakura thought.She climbed out of bed, and was about to follow when Inner Sakura said, **Don't go after him, moron!Now's your chance to escape!**

Sakura almost slapped herself for her stupidity.She mentally thanked her Inner self and proceeded to look for a way out.She smiled when she saw a window beside the bed.'Heh, Uchiha must not be as smart as I thought...'She hopped up on the bed and opened the window.

As she climbed her way out, she failed to notice the ebony haired man just a few feet away.She jumped down and landed on her hands and knees.'That wasn't a very long jump.It's only a two-story building, for pete's sake.'She thought.Her eyes widened, though, as she saw a pair of feet before her.

Her eyes hesitantly trailed up to the mans face.It was Sasuke with his arms crossed, looking quite displeased."Heh heh."Sakura said and smiled."Did you honestly think that I was that stupid?"He said, disbelief in his usually stoic voice."Well..."Sakura started.

Sasuke glared down at the girl before him.He reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.She winced as he ruffly pulled her up to his eye level.Thankfully, he didn't have his Sharingan activated.Sakura stared in horror and he pulled out a kunai, getting ready to punish her for her actions.

**WAIT JUST A MINUTE, OUTER!**His Inner self screamed.Sasuke stopped, the kunai about an inch away from her neck.**You don't want to kill her, you want to kiss her!**Sasuke's eye twitched lightly at his Inner self's words.**Now, put down the kunai...**Inner Sasuke instructed.Sasuke kept it right where it was.

Sakura raised her eyebrow as Sasuke's face expressions started to change.'...What's he doing?'She wondered.**Probably having an arguement with his Inner self, Inner Sasuke...**Inner Sakura thought.'...Riiight...'Sakura thought sarcasticly.Meanwhile, Sasuke and his Inner self were having a very creative discussion.

**ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!I TOLD YOU TO PUT DOWN THE KUNAI!**'DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**I CAN IF I WANT TO!WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!?PUNCH YOURSELF?!?**Sasuke was about to reply when Sakura spoke up.

"Ummm, can you please let go of me now?"She asked.Sasuke glared at her, putting his anger on her and not on his Inner self."...What do you want from me anyways!?!"She asked, trying to sound strong.Sasuke put the kunai down and moved his mouth to her ear.

"I want you and your team to leave this village, before I kill you all."He whispered dangerously.He moved away and looked Sakura in the eye.She looked like...a frightened deer caught in headlights.**Now look what you've done!You scared our cherry blossom!**Inner Sasuke said.'That's the point.'Sasuke replied to his Inner self.

Sakura slowly nodded.Sasuke smirked."We'll wait until night fall to meet up with your team."Sasuke said.He waited for Sakura to reply, but she just nodded.Sasuke almost rolled his."Who else is with you?"He asked.Sakura thougt for a moment.'What should I do, Inner?'She asked her Inner self.**If you tell him who you're with, it be like you're betraying them...**

"Don't lie, Haruno."Sasuke said, releazing that she contemplating on wether she should tell him or lie.**But I think it's your only choice.**Inner Sakura said.Sakura sighed."Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru.Naruto, me, and Shikamaru are all ANBU.And Kakashi is one of the strongest jounin of Konoha."She mummbled.

Sasuke nodded."Write a note saying that you'll meet them at the border.Don't tell them that you're with me, though.Say that Orochimaru's body isn't here."He said."Where is his body, or is that just a lie?"Sakura asked.Sasuke waited a moment before answering, "I burned his body, and buried his ashes somewhere else."

Sakura nodded.They went back into the house, and Sakura wrote her letter in private, not wanting Sasuke to read it.Since she was putting something totally different than what he told her to put.

_HELP!Sasuke Uchiha has captured me.I think we're in the middle of the woods that we were in before night falls, that way we can capture him when he leasts suspects soon, please!_

_Love, _

_Sakura Haruno _

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:Chapter 5 complete!This probably wasn't one of my best chapters, though.My mind was kind of clouded since someone I was close to just passed away...but it's fine since he was saved and went to Heaven...anyways, please review!No flames please.BYE BYE!for now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, guys, look!"Naruto exclaimed as he waved a peice of paper in the air for the others to see."It's a note from Sakura-chan!"He added.Kakashi snatched the note away and read it carefully."Let's go."He said and ran out of the door(of some abandoned house they found).The rest followed him.

"What'd the note say, Naruto?"Shikamaru asked, not sounding too curious."It said that Sasuke is holding her captive and that she's somewhere in the middle of the woods in some house."Naruto said.Shikamaru nodded.'Just wait a little longer, Sakura-chan.We'll be there soon.'Naruto thought.

--------------------------------------

Sakura looked outside the window, looking for any sign of her friends.'Please get here soon, guys.'She thought.**Don't worry, Outer!They'll be here before night fall.**Inner Sakura said, trying to comfort her Outer self."Kunoichi."Sakura spun around to see Sasuke carrying a tray of food.Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"I don't want you complaining about hunger later on."He said and shoved the tray into her hands.Sakura looked at it suspiciously.Sasuke noticed this."It's not poisened."He said.Sakura glared at him."Why should I trust you?"She asked.Sasuke didn't reply.Inner Sasuke sighed.**That brings back old memories...**He said.

"Why are you keeping me alive, anyways?"She asked, seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to answer her last question.Sasuke turned and headed torwards the door."Answer my question!"Sakura yelled after him, contemplating wether or not to throw the apple on her tray at him.

"You're not even worth killing, kunoichi."He said and walked out of the door, closing it quietly behind him.**HOW DARE HE!**Inner Sakura raged.Sakura threw her apple the closed door and slumped down on the bed.'Now even worth killing?'Sakura thought.'Am I really that weak compared to him?'

**Why are you letting his words get to you, Outer?**Inner Sakura questioned.Sakura shrugged."I think I'm starting to remember him..."She stated out loud.Inner Sakura sighed.**It doen't matter since he was just faking it!**Inner Sakura said.**He's your enemy, nothing more.**Inner Sakura added.

Sakura nodded.'Yeah, I guess your right.'**Aren't I always?**Sakura smiled.Then, she heard a grumbling noise.She looked down and noticed that it was he stomach.She then looked at her once whole apple that was now splattered all over the door.She grimaced.'Maybe I shouldn't of throw that apple...'

She then looked at the clock.4:13 p.m.She sat up and turned her head torwards the window, peering outside."Please hurry..."She whispered.

-------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"Naruto asked his former sensei.Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time in the is fanfic."No, Naruto."He said.This went on for about two more hours, so I'll just skip ahead 

----

The three shinobi masked therer chakra's as they neared the house."That's definently Sasuke's chakra."Naruto whispered.Kakashi glanced at him.'His chakra is stronger that I thought.'He thought."Do you both remember the plan?"He asked.Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at her clock again.6:39p.m.**They'll be here soon.**Inner Sakura assured her.Sakura sighed.'Why must I be so weak?I'm always relying on other people to come and save me...'She thought.She sluggishly got out of bed and headed for the door.She inspected the door for any jutsu.

When she found none, she hesitantly put her hand on the knob.She peeked outside as she slightly opened it.No sign of Sasuke.She proceeded to walk outside.'He really needs to make this place more...lively.'Sakura thought.Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Haruno!"Sakura jumped.She turned around to see Sasuke standing there, looking a little mad."Ummmm..."Sakura started."You were supposed to stay in your room, kunoichi."Sasuke said sternly.Sakura didn't say anything.Her eyes widened in fear as he started to walk torwards her.

But he suddenly stopped as something gripped his body.'What?!'Sasuke thought.His eyes looked over his body, searching for the thing that had suddenly possessed him.He had enough strength to atleast turn his head and see the thing that had gotten him.There stood Shikamaru, using his trademark jutsu(A/N:Sorry, I don't know what that jutsu is someone please tell me?), having hold of Sasuke's shadow, almost completely paralizing him."Sakura-chan!"The pinkette turned around and saw her blonde friend, Naruto, and her former sensei, Kakashi.**Told ya.**Inner Sakura said.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N:Sorry that this chapter isn't my best or longest.Oh well, please review!

P.S.can someone tell me what Shikamaru's jutsu is called?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**Recap:**But he suddenly stopped as something gripped his body.'What?!'Sasuke thought.His eyes looked over his body, searching for the thing that had suddenly possessed him.He had enough strength to at least turn his head and see the thing that had gotten him.There stood Shikamaru, using his trademark jutsu, having hold of Sasuke's shadow, almost completely paralizing him."Sakura-chan!"The pinkette turned around and saw her blonde friend, Naruto, and her former sensei, Kakashi.**Told ya.**Inner Sakura said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke started to struggle from Shikamaru's kage mane no jutsu(shadow possession jutsu)."I can't hold him for very much longer."Shikamaru said.Kakashi nodded and appeared before Sasuke.Sasuke scowled, knowing that Kakashi would either kill him or knock him out.

He was right as Kakashi pressed two fingers to his neck and made him pass out.Sasuke's head hung as the rest of his body stood until Shikamaru released the jutsu and then he fell into Kakashi arms.Kakashi picked him up with little difficulty and slung him over his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto exclaimed as he ran to Sakura and hugged her."Did he hurt you?"Naruto asked as he pulled away, concern in voice.Sakura shook her head."I'm fine, Naruto."She smiled.Naruto smiled back, grateful that his pink haired friend wasn't harmed.

"Let's go.We still got investigating to do."Kakashi said as he walked passed them."Oh um, Orochimaru isn't in the castle.Sasuke buried him somehwere..."Sakura said."Where?"Shikamaru asked as he walked up to them.Sakura shrugged."He wouldn't tell me."

Kakashi sighed."We'll take him into questioning when we get back Konoha."He said."...Well, let's get outta here now."Naruto suggested.They all nodded and headed down stairs, about to walk out the door.Sakura noticed a picture, though, on a small desk.It had a beautiful woman on the left, Sasuke's mom she guessed, his dad on the right, Sasuke between them, and someone that looked like Sasuke, except for the lines under his eyes, was beside his father.She then had another flashback 

Sasuke had Naruto pinned against the wall because he had called him Itachi.Sasuke told him to never call him that again.She was puzzeled because she thought Sasuke killed his whole clan. 

'But Sasuke didn't kill his clan, Itachi did.'Sakura thought."Sakura-chan?"Naruto said again.Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her team mates, who were now standing just outside of the door."You okay?"He asked.Sakura nodded and caught up to her teamates.

**So Sasuke isn't the bad guy?**Inner Sakura asked.'...He is to us...but...he is also the victim.'Sakura answered/thought."Sakura."Kakashi said."Yes?"She replied."I don't want him to wake up until we get back to the village..."He said.Sakura nodded, already knowing what he wanted her to do."Once we stop, I'll inject him."She said.

---------------------------------------

They immediatly took Sasuke to the Hokage's office, once they got to Konoha."Orochimaru isn't in his castle.Sasuke buried him, somewhere."Kakashi explained.Tsunad eyed the Uchiha that was chained to the chair in front of her desk, still unconscious."He told you this?"She asked.

"He told me, shishou."Sakura said.Tsunade glanced at Sakura."When?"She asked."Ummm..."Sakura started.She wanted to leave that part out...Sakura sighed."He...well I ran into him, he...uh...took me hostage and during that time he told me that he buried Orochimaru...somewhere."Sakura said.

Tsunade grimaced."Did he hurt you?"She asked."No, Tsunade-shishou."Sakura answered.Tsunade put her intense gaze back on Sasuke.'He'll be waking up soon...'She thought.She sighed."Kakashi, Shikamaru, Naruto...you three are dismissed.Sakura, I want you to stay."Tsunade instructed.

Naruto pouted.He really wanted to give Sasuke a piece of his mind...He huffed and walked out the door anyways.After the last time he angered Tsunade...He shuddered.He didn't even want to think about it.Kakashi and Shikamaru followed.

After some minutes, Sasuke's eyes began to flutter open.**Are we dead?**Inner Sasuke asked.Sasuke's vision cleared, and he saw Tsunade at her desk, Sakura by her side.'No...'Sasuke thought.He inwardly sighed.He really didn't want to deal with this right now...Tsunade glared at him.

She got out of her chair walked torwards him, fire in her eyes.**That's the least of your worries right now...**Inner Sasuke said as Tsunade grabbed the collar of his shirt.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter seven complete!Thanks for the reviews that told me what Shika's jutsu was called, I apprieciate it:)Anyways, please review!No flames, please.BYE BYE!until next time, that is...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**PLEASE READ THIS:CHAPTER THREE IS DIFFERENT BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPLOAD THE REAL CHAPTER THREE.SO THE OLD CHAPTER THREE IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER FOUR.SO READ CHAPTER THREE AGAIN OR THE WHOLE STORY.SORRY FOR THE MIX UP!**

**Recap:**She got out of her chair walked torwards him, fire in her eyes.**That's the least of your worries right now...**Inner Sasuke said as Tsunade grabbed the collar of his shirt.

------------------------------------------

"What did I tell you about hurting Sakura?"Tsunade growled.Sasuke raised his eyebrow."That was months ago."He said.Tsunade raised her fist in thr air."Don't get smart with me Uchiha."She said dangerously."And, I didn't hurt her."Sasuke said, acting as if he didn't hear a word she just said.

Tsunade punched square on the side of his face.His chair would of been sent flying if Tsunade hadn't had her grip on his shirt.He glared at her.As these events happened, Sakura stood wide eyed, still standing beside Tsunade's desk.Tsunade let go of his shirt and walked back to her desk and sat down.

"I'm going to ask you a question, Uchiha.And I want you to answer truthfully."She started.Sasuke didn't reply.Tsunade sighed before saying, "Where did you bury Orochimaru's corpse?"Sasuke stayed silent.Sakura looked from Tsuande to him and back.

Tsunade was growing impatient, and Sasuke knew it."I don't remember."As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he was sent flying to the wall, still chained to the chair.Sakura gapsed.**What are you so suprised about?You knew that would happen...Or are you just worried about Sasuke?**Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura blushed lightly and closed her eyes.'No.He's the enemy.I could never...'Sakura's thoughts trailed off.Tsuande walked over to Sasuke."He's unconscious."She said.She then sighed."I'm going to lock him in cell 85."She said as she took off his chains.'That cell is only for the most dangerous criminals...'Sakura thought.

Once his chains were off, Tsunade picked him up and called for two ninja.The ninja appeared instantly and took Sasuke out of Tsuande's arms."Take him to cell 85."Tsunade instructed.The ninja that was holding Sasuke asked, "So this is the Uchiha kid who killed Orochimaru, right?"Tsuande nodded.

The ninja then took Sasuke out of the room.Sakura watched their retreating forms with worry in her eyes."Sakura."Tsunade said."Y-yes, Shishou?"She answered."Do you have any memories of him?"Tsuande asked.Sakura averted her eyes."...No, I don't remember him at all."She lied.

-------------------------

"He also killed his family, right?"The ninja carring Sasuke said to the other."Mmhhm."The other replied.Unbeknownst to them, Sasuke's eyes opened.Of course they couldn't see, since he was slung over the mans shoulder.Just as they reached the cell, Sasuke disappeared.

The two ninja gasped.They pulled out their kunais put up their gaurd.Sasuke appeared before the one that was carrying him and knocked him out.Before the other one could react, Sasuke appeared behind him, too, and knocked him out.Sasuke then activated his chidori, punched it through a wall on the right, and proceeded to escape.

------------------------------

Sakura and Tsuande heard the loud sound of chirping birds, and a crash, and ran to it.Once they got to the scene, they found the two ninja on the floor, a HUGE hole in the wall, and a missing Uchiha.Tsunade seethed."WHAT HAPPENED?!?"Naruto asked as he came down the hall.Yes, he was still there at the building.

Tsuande didn't answer."He escaped."Sakura said quietly.Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hole and ran through it."NARUTO!GET BACK HERE!"Tsuande yelled, but he was already out of earshot."Do you want me to go after him, shishou?"Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed.She waved her hand, gesturing for Sakura to go.Sakura nodded and ran the hole in the wall.Tsunade punched the ground, making a small crater.Shizune came running to the scene."W-what-"She started."Shizune, get me some sake!"Tsunade said.Shizune nodded and hurried down the hall.Tsunade sighed again and rubbed her temples.

---------------------------

Naruto soon caught a glimpse of Sasuke and called out to him."HEY TEME!"He shouted.Sasuke glanced at the blonde and then sped up.Naruto growled and also sped up.Sakura wasn't as fast as Naruto or Sasuke, though, but she could still see the two figures.

'I'm not getting any closer!'Naruto thought angrily and summoned some of his Kyuubi chakra, trying to catch up to Sasuke.He reached his goal and appeared a few feet in front Sasuke, making him stop."Get out of my way, dobe."Sasuke said calmly.Naruto glared.

"You're going to come back to Konoha wether you like it or not!"Naruto said, pointing a finger at him.Sasuke smirked at him.Naruto eyes narrowed.Sasuke caught Naruto off gaurd as he appeared before him and puched him in the abdomen, sending him crashing through two trees.

Naruto wiped the blood from his lips and smirked.Sasuke arched an eyebrow.Soon, red chakra was flowing around Naruto.He shot forward and landed a blow on Sasuke's jaw.Sasuke fell to the ground, but soon stood back up, regaining his composer.

Sasuke winced slightly as the curse on his neck activated to curse level 2.Naruto's eyes widened as he landed on the ground and watched in amazement.Now, the birthmarks on Naruto cheeks were more pronounced, his eyes were red, and claws formed on his fingers.

Wings that looked like hands shot out of Sasuke's back, his pupils were golden, the rest of his eye black, his lips were purple, and his skin seemed greyer.By the time that they were completely transformed, Sakura had arrived at the seen.Her emerald eyes were wide with fear and concern.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Sakura closed her eyes as the two teens charged at eachother.After the dust cleared, Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.Naruto was on the ground, a huge gash in his stomach.Sasuke was standing a few feet away, his hand on his shoulder where Naruto's rasengan hit.He was no longer in his somewhat demonic state.

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she rushed to Naruto.Naruto's breathing was rigid, as was Sasuke's.He watched the scene before him, Sakura healing Naruto, before his vision blurred and he fell to his knees.He coughed up some blood before he fell flat on his face.Sakura looked over to him as she healed Naruto.Sasuke heard her whisper a name before he blacked out."Sasuke..."

--------------------------------------------

**A/N:I know there wasn't really any contact between Sasuke and Sakura, but the next chapter will be better.Hopefully.Anyways, please review!No flames, please, but I do except constructive critism.BYE BYE!for now anyways...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**-------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke awoke many hours later.His body ached all over, especially his shoulder.He tried to sit up, but as the blood rushed to his head, he layed back down, putting his hand over his eyes and forehead.He looked around the room and spotted a clock.It was three in the morning.He groaned.

He started replaying the events that happened earlier today in his head.He tried to escape, Naruto fought him, Sakura...His mind stopped on that thought.Sakura sounded worried when she said his name.He cluched the bed sheets with the hand that wasn't draped over his face.

'I need to get outta here, before Sakura remembers me completely.I'm not allowed to show emotion, I shouldn't feel this way about her.'He wanted to scream but his splitting headache decided against it.**You really are an idiot...y'know that?**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke inwardly growled.

He was sick and tired of his Inner self.'Go away...'**Ok, I will.**Sasuke inwardly sighed with relief.**Only if you admit that you love Sakura.**'I don't.'Inner Sasuke sighed.**Then why did you tell her that three months ago when you left?**Sasuke spat out a curse and sat up.

He groaned as his headache became worse.He got out of bed and walked torwards the door."Where do you think you're going, Uchiha?"Sasuke spun around and saw Tsunade standing there.He activated his Sharingan.Tsunade started to walk torwards him.

"Did you really think that I would be stupid enough to leave you here by yourself?"She asked.She was now a few feet away from him.Sasuke smirked."Maybe."Tsuande threw a punch at him, but he disappeared."He's heading torwards you, Sakura."Tsunade said as she spoke into a small microphone.On the other end, Sakura said, "Hai!"

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke ran down the halls of the hospital, looking for an exit.He rounded a corner and almost bumped into a pink haired kunoichi.She stared at him."...You almost killed Naruto."She spat.Sasuke tried to walk around her but she blocked his way."Move, Haruno."He said.

Sakura glared.He pushed her aside.She fell to the ground.He started to run down the hallway."Hey Sasuke!"He heard her say.He turned his head and looked at her."You forgot something!"She said and threw a kunai at him.He turned around and pulled out his own kunai, deflecting the other.

Sakura kept her smirk.Sasuke raised his eyebrow before his eyes widened and looked at the kunai.It exploded.When the smoke cleared, Sasuke wasn't there.Sakura stood up, pulling out another kunai."Don't you dare pull another stunt like that, Haruno.It might just cost you your life."

Sakura swiftly turned around and blocked the kuani that was about to stab her.Sasuke's Sharingan peirced through her, and she thought she might fall to her knees.He started to walk torwards her.Sakura didn't move, she was frozen in fear.She lowered her head.

"Are you going to kill me, Sasuke?"She whispered.Sasuke stopped in his tracks.Sakura raised her head to look at his expression.Sasuke had the look of indifference."There would be no point in killing a weakling."He said harshly.His words hurt both Sakura and himself.Sakura started to shake.Sasuke briefly wondered if she was crying.But she was shaking out of anger.

"Don't call me weak!"She whispered and punched her fist into the ground.The floor shook, and a crater formed.She charged at Sasuke, but he knew better.He appeared behind her and pinned her to the ground.For some reason, being in contact with Sasuke's body, she vaguely remembered the night he left 

He held a kunai to her throat, he screamed that he didn't love her, she screamed that she would love him even if he killed her, he pulled the kunai away and embraced her, he apoligized, he said he had loved her too... 

Tears started to stream down Sakura face, Sasuke saw this."...That night...I said I loved you...and you said you loved me too..."She sobbed and turned her head so she could look him in the eye."If you do...why are you doing this to me?"She whispered.Sasuke looked down at her in shock.

He mentally shook his head.Before he could say anything, he was knocked out."Shishou."Sakura said up to her mentor.Tsunade held guilt in her eyes."I'm sorry that you had to be put on this mission, Sakura.If not, maybe you wouldn't of remembered him."She said.

He took Sasuke off of her student.Sakura wiped her eyes dry."It okay."Sakura lied.It wasn't okay.Now she was unsure of her feelings torwards Sasuke.She said she loved him, then.Does she still love him now?

--------------------------------------

**A/N:Chapter 8 complete!I'm sorry if I caused any confusion about chapter three.I'll try not to do it again!Anyways, I have another question for you!**

**Should Sasuke act cold to Sakura?**

**Or should he tell her how he feels?**

**Please tell me!Please review, no flames please!BYE BYE!until next tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Sadly, I don't own Naruto.Poor me.**

**Rating:K+**

**Couple:Sasuke&Sakura**

**Title:A Twist of Fate**

**Sequel to:To Trust a Stranger**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke awoke in a dark room, chained to a chair, again.This had already happened once, and one time was enough.The thing is, the chains aren't that comfortable, so...yeah.**Sakura looks even more beautiful when her green eyes glisten with tears, don't cha think?**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke scowled.

'Why are you still here?'Sasuke asked.Inner Sasuke sighed.**I'm still here because you wont admit that you want Sakura!Now, since you will never admit it, I guess I'll have to convince you.**Inner Sasuke said.Sasuke mentally cocked an eyebrow.'And how are you going to do that?'

**This is how!**Inner Sasuke chuckled.Then, a mental picture of Sakura wearing nothing but a flower in her hair popped into Sasuke's head.If Sasuke were a pervert, he would have a major nose bleed.Fortunatly, he wasn't.But a blush did appear on his cheeks.'Stop.'He commanded.

Inner Sasuke ignored his command.**Wouldn't you want to have her in your bed, kissing you like no tomorrow, her fingers sliding across yo-**'SHUT UP!'Sasuke tried to shake his head of the mental image, er images, that Inner Sasuke had generously given him.

**Oh c'mon, you surely lust after this girl.I'm just here to assure you that you do!**Inner Sasuke said.'I hate you...'Sasuke thought wickedly.Inner Sasuke chuckled.**But I'm just trying to help my outer half!**Inner Sasuke said, 'innocently'.

Sasuke tried to ignore his inner half and tried to focus on his surrongings.'This must be cell 85.'He thought.Inner Sasuke nodded, as if he _knew_ that.He tried to use an escape jutsu, but suddenly stopped, knowing that they would of put some kinda jutsu on the chains that if he tried to escape, they would bring immence pain

"Sasuke-kun."He heard an oh-so familiar voice say.It was Sakura, just standing outside of the cell.'Sasuke-_kun_?'Sasuke wondered.Sakura put a key into the key hole and opened the gate-door thingy.She went in.

Much to Sasuke's suprise, Sakura sat down in front of him.But of course he wouldn't show his confusion.Then he rembered what she had said._flashback "...That night...I said I loved you...and you said you loved me too..."She sobbed and turned her head so she could look him in the eye."If you do...why are you doing this to me?" _

'She remembers me almost completely now.'Sasuke thought."Sasuke-kun."Sakura said quietly, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts."Do you hate me?"She asked.Sasuke ignored his Inner Sasuke's constant no's, and his emotionless expression didn't waver."Hn."He replied.

Sakura's expression didn't waver either."I need a real answer."She said, her voice a little shaky, tears forming in her eyes.Sasuke wanted to clutch his heart, it hurt so much.But he wouldn't, couldn't, do this.He averted his eyes away from hers, not able to lie to those emerald eyes.

"You disgust me, Haruno."He said coldly.The tears fell free from Sakura eyes.She looked down."I expected that."She said.She stood up and got closer to Sasuke."But...I still...I think I still love you..."She said, her voice cracking.Sasuke's eyes widened.Sakura kissed his forehead, and Sasuke found himself wanting more.

Sakura turned and was about to walk out.Sasuke fisted his hands.He bit his lip and let the blood trickle down his chin.He watched in pain as Sakura got to the door, putting her hand on one of the bars.**YOU IDIOT!**Both Sasuke's and Sakura's Inner self fumed.

Sasuke took his chances and used an escape jutsu.He was right, the chains did cause pain, but nothing he couldn't handle.Sakura gasped as Sasuke suddenly pinned her hands above her head against the wall, staining them with his blood.He then proceeded to crash his lips onto hers.**SHANNARO!**Inner Sakura yelled as Sakura welcomed the kiss.Inner Sasuke was dancing.**Guess you don't need me anymore...**He said and exploded.

Sasuke slowly pulled away from their feverish make-out session and looked at Sakura.Her cheeks were slightly pink, her lips were slightly bruised, and her eyes were shining with lust, just like his.

He moved forward to where their cheeks were touching, and his lips were close to her ear."I love you, Sakura."Sasuke whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine."I love you, too, Sasuke-kun."Sakura said as Sasuke pulled away.He smiled lightly before ravashing a trail of kisses down her neck.

-----------------------------------

Some hours later 

"So, where'd you bury him?"Sakura asked as she started writing on a piece of paper."Under his castle."Sasuke said.Sakura nodded and added that onto the paper.Sasuke had Sakura's back against his chest, his amrs wrapped around her waist.Sakura put the pencil down and read the letter over.

"We need to leave soon...in case someone catches us."Sakura said.She blushed as Sasuke started kissing her neck."Are you sure you want to do this?"He asked against her skin."It's kinda crazy."He said.Sakura smiled."Love makes people do crazy things."She said.

Sasuke smirked and resumed his kissing."It will be night fall in a couple of hours...we'll go then."He said.Sakura turned around and before she could say anything, Sasuke captured her lips.Sakura wimpered for a moment before kissing back.

--------------------------------

Later that night, a ninja burst into Tsunade's office."Sakura Haruno has become a missing-nin!"He said.Tsuande spit out her drink."What!?"She yelled.The ninja handed her a note.Tsuande read it carefully.She couldn't help but smile as she finished it.

_Dear Tsunade,_

_Thank you for being my mentor.But I'm afraid that we are no longer student and teacher.I love Sasuke, so I have run away with him.I know you are disappointed, but I'm only following my heart.I have some information, though, that you want.Orochimaru is buried under his castle.And don't worry, Tsuande-sama, I will take care of myself.And if we ever meet again, I hope we can still be friends.Tell the others that I will miss them, and that I love them.Goodbye, Tsunade-sama._

_Love, Sakura_

----------------------------------

Sakura smiled up at the sky as she walked with Sasuke, making there way torwards the Grass Country.She intertwined her fingers with his.He smiled at her."Sasuke-kun."Sakura whispered."Hn?"He replied."I love you."She said and smiled.Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss before saying, "I love you, too."**SHANNARO!**Inner Sakura said.

Sakura smiled again.She looked back up to the sky."I will stay with you forever, Sasuke-kun.And I'll help you achieve your goals."She said."I always be by your side and we'll complete our goals, together."She said.Sasuke smiled at her."I'll stand by yourside, no matter what."She added.'Forever...'

_You'll never have to be alone,_

_You'll never have to cry at night,_

_You'll never have to worry,_

_Because I'm here, it's all right_

**-------------------------------------------**

**A/N:THE LAST CHAPPIE IS COMPLETE!I just want to say thank you to all my adored readers and reviewers!P.S. **_**flames to dust, lovers to friends, why do all good things come to an end**_**?BYE BYE!**


End file.
